thecampjupiterroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Forum:Phoebe Austin
Forums: Index > Wolf House > Name: Phoebe Juliet Austin Gender: Female Age: 16 Godly Parent Choice 1: Bellona Godly Parent Choice 2: Victoria Godly Parent Choice 3: Trivia Cohort Choice 1: First Cohort Choice 2: Second Faceclaim: Troian Bellisario ---- Appearance: Phoebe looks like a rich snob, though she isn't. Her style of clothing is all preppy, with at least one piece of clothing that is plaid, but when she is relaxing in the barracks, she wears anything comfortable. Phoebe has brown hair, with matching brown eyes, that usually twinkle in the night. Personality: On the outside, Phoebe appears to be like one of those girls who has a lot of money and is a snob. But once you get to know her, you know she's not. Phoebe is an intelligent girl, with a mind open to new things. She may not have much of an imagination, since she is totally down-to-earth and practical, but she can go with whatever story her friends make up. She is a bit of a liar when it comes to people. If she doesn't like them, she acts fake with all smiles, but secretly deep down, she hates their guts. Pheobe tends to use strategics in battle, rather than weapons, though she is an archer. History: '''Max was a British tourist in America when he met Phoebe's mother. He was taking photos of the Golden Gate Bridge, when she spotted him. He was a very handsome man, so usually women did approach him. But she was different. He invited her for a drink and they went out. They started dating. Aftter a couple of days, they wanted to go to the next level. So they did, but the next morning she was gone. Max moved to San Francisco and searched for her. He could not find her. He moved his career there as a big executive for a company, hoping that he would stumble across her or her company. Phoebe was born on August 7. Max found her on his doorstep in a basket. There was a note that read, "Dear Max, This is our daughter. Name her what you would like. But send her to the Wolf House when she's older." Max cared for the girl and named her Phoebe. They lived in a fancy apartment, since Max hailed from a wealthy family. She always wore the best clothes, and she never wore any clothes twice. He sent her to a private school from kindergartan to middle school, where she had many friends. There was this kid, Hornbeam was his name, who was picked on, since he was paralyzed waist down. Phoebe felt bad for him. She invited him over to her apartment to meet her father. Just when they got inside the apartment, they found a hellhound, and Max petting it saying,"Look what I found outside our apartment today, Phoe! Isn't he adorable?". The hellhound lashed out at Phoebe knocking her out. She woke up in the Wolf House, not knowing what happened to Hornbeam or her father. Lupa explained everything, and when she was trained the basics, she was sent to Camp Jupiter. '''Weapons: Archery Please Bold 'Your Choices Except for the Last Question 1) How often will you edit? :A) A little every day :B) Every couple of days :C) At least once a week :'D) Whenever I can 2) Is this your first character? :A) This demigod is not :B) This demigod is 3) How did you hear about this wikia? :A) Through a friend :B) From surfing the web :C) From another wikia 4) Have you made sure that you haven't used a reserved faceclaim? :A) Yes, I made sure by checking the list 3) Is your faceclaim already used? :A) No, I made sure that no other character had the same faceclaim 4) Put your signature under here. Category:Claiming Category:Claimed